Try to pick me up
by Aky-san
Summary: Because no matter how hard he tried... Loke's pick-up lines would never work. - NaLu one shot


_**(a/n) I never thought I'd see the day, when I'd actually publish a one-shot.**_

* * *

Try #1

It was a rather normal day in the guild. Cana was drinking her ass off, Levy was reading some book, with Gajeel lingering close by. Gray and Erza were talking about taking on a new job with the team, and Juvia was silently staring at Gray. Elfman was shouting out the qualities of being a man, while Evergreen was smacking him on the head.

Lucy was sitting quietly on a bar stool, waiting for Mira to come back from the store, so she could have someone to talk to. She was so busy with being bored, that she didn't even notice someone approaching her.

"Hey Luce." Natsu greeted, which made the blonde just look at him quietly, then went back to sulking in her own misery, of having nothing to do. "Hey."

"Listen, um… Is it, uh, hot in here… or um, is it, uh just, my … fire?"

"What!?" The girl asked, not amused.

"Shit. Bye." He yelled, before taking off. Lucy just sighed, deciding to let her partner's unusual behavior slide.

* * *

Try #2

Lucy was preoccupied with writing the best part of her novel, now that she was full of inspiration. So, she didn't hear a certain someone come in from the door. Wait… the door? Well, that's a first.

"Yo~!" Natsu yelled, making the spirit mage jump in surprise.

"What?" She said bitterly, not wanting to be disturbed while writing.

"Well, um, I lost my phone number. Could I uh, maybe have, um… Happy's?"

"Wait, what? Uh… sure, whatever." The blonde mage shot him a questioning look, before completely ignoring him again, and going back to her novel.

"Crap. I have to go." The dragon slayer shouted, in amidst jumping out of the window.

* * *

Try #3

Lucy was now sitting casually on one of the benches in Magnolia's South Gate Park. She was just enjoying the sunshine, having nothing to do, without a single care in the world. But, of course, someone just _had _to come and ruin the moment.

"Heyaa!" She heard Natsu blabber, before he sat down next to her.

"Hi." She simply said, closing her eyes, and leaning back on the bench.

"So, uh, did you um, have a sunburn, or are you always this, um, burned?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" The celestial mage's screams echoed through the park, startling a few birds, which flew off the nearby tree.

"NOTHING. BYE." Natsu shouted, running off.

* * *

Try #67

Lucy was finally Natsu-free, as she was going back home, after a tiring mission with the team. She walked back into her room, happy to see that it was idiot-proof. But, once she sat on her chair, she heard the window open. We all know who did that.

"Heeeeeeeey Luce!"

"*grumble* Heeeey"

"So uh, are you a notebook?"

She blinked once, twice. What was he trying to say?

"Because um, you have 'weird' written all over-"

Lucy got up, and simply pushed Natsu out of the window.

"-yoooooooooooooooooou~!" His scream echoed while he was falling down.

* * *

Try #98

Lucy had just woken up, the bright sun shining down upon her. She turned around in her bed, only to face a dragon slayer with pink hair, staring at her in complete silence.

"Not this again." She mumbled under her breath.

"Hey!" He grinned.

"Hi." She replied in bored manor.

"So, uh, did you fall from heaven? Because… your butt looks sore."

"THAT'S IT!" The blonde yelped, while Natsu decided that running for his life was the best option.

* * *

Try# 223

Lucy was now having breakfast in her room. And of course, Natsu barged in, and sat across from her. But his time, he skipped the greeting.

"So, uh, your body is 65% made out of water. And I'm uh, hungry."

This time, he didn't wait for her response, he just threw himself out of the window, instead.

* * *

Try #315

After that Natsu decided to always just get straight to the point. And so he did. They were now on a mission, and Lucy and Natsu split up from Erza and Gray, Natsu demanded that Happy goes with them.

"So, um, Luce, if you look up gorgeous in the dictionary, I bet you'd find, uh, a picture of um, me."

"Stuck up moron." Was all he got.

* * *

Try #399

"Life without you would be like…."

He stopped himself in mid-sentence, and just turned around, walking away from her.

* * *

Try # I-stopped-counting-after-one-million

Natsu was on the verge of giving up, when he had decided to just go and visit Lucy again. Maybe he would have luck this time. He walked down the streets of Magnolia, thinking of what pick up line to use. Once he reached her apartment, he climbed in through the window, and into her room. And there she was, just standing right in front of him. They both stood there, not saying a word, as they just stared at each other. Natsu opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He did that a few times.

"Damn. You made me forget my pick-up line." He blurted out.

"Pick up line?" Lucy giggled. "Natsu you don't need a pick up line!"

"I don't?" The buy asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, who said that?"

"Loke."

"Remind me to talk to him later."

"O-Okay."

The blonde mage giggled once more before wrapping her hands around Natsu's neck. He stood there frozen, before finally deciding to wrap his own arms, around her waist.

She giggled lightly once more, before capturing his lips in her own, making Natsu's eyes widen in shock, before finally getting a hold of himself, and kissing her back.

"You know," the boy breathed out, after they parted, "I should've done this a long time ago." He said, after pulling her in for another kiss.

"Yeah." She replied. "You should have."

* * *

_**Welp. My first ever PUBLISHED one-shot. I have more of these junky one-shots. But i guess I never thought of actually publishing them because they're the synonym for crap.**_

_**~ With Keys, Through Flames! Aye! ~**_


End file.
